Avatar Twilight
by BobsRules
Summary: this story is a cross over between Avatar the last air bender and Twilight. Parings are: ZUTARA Azula/Haru Ty lee hee hee no Ty lee don’t love her self that’s Ty lee and Lee Maten Ozsa Smellashot Tang Sokki And lots more
1. Chapter 1 new home

Chapter 1. A New Home

My Gran-Gran was driving Sokka and myself to the airport. It was 10° at the South Pole and I was not going to miss it. I was moving to Darlington, in the Earth kingdom. My Dad was living there.

My Dad, Hakoda, has been living there since my mother died. We used to go to Darlington every summer for two weeks for a holiday. I don't know why they called it summer when it rained all day, every day. I love the sun, but I never get to see enough of it. But all this stopped when Sokka, my big brother, told Dad that if we can live through the pain at the South Pole, then so should he. But he never came. So this trip would be the first time in four years we would have seen him. And why are we going, you might ask? Well, my Gran-Gran is moving to live in Ba Sing Se with our step-grandfather, Pakku.

"Now kids, if you want to come live with Pakku and I, just say so," said Gran-Gran, as she pulled up at the airport. Well, three planes don't really count as an airport, do they?

Well, anyway, one plane was taking Sokka and I to Port Royal. The other was for Gran-Gran to go to Ba Sing Se.

"I'll miss you, Gran-Gran," I said, hugging her then getting on the plane.

It wasn't that I didn't want to live in sunny Ba Sing Se; it was living with a romantic old couple. In my mind, it was just plain gross.

"So will I," said Sokka, following my lead.

"See you kids later and say hello to your father and call me when you arrive!" she called, getting on her own plane.

"Oh and Sokka, be nice to your sister!"

"Yes, Gran-Gran, I will be. We have to go now, we love you!" said Sokka, shutting the door of the plane.

"Bye!" she yelled.

"Bye!" we replied.

The trip to Port Royal was about six hours long. But when we got there, my dad was waiting for us.

"Hi Dad," smiled Sokka, giving him a hug.

"Hi Dad," I said. I didn't give him a hug – I never forgave him for leaving us at the South Pole.

"Hello Sokka and Katara. You guys want to get your bags and I'll meet you out the front?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on Sokka," I said, walking away to get my bag.

Once we had found our bags – no thanks to Sokka, who took some one else's – we went outside.

My Dad was the Chief of police. So when we walked outside, he was sitting in his cop car, waiting for us. We put our bags in the boot and got in the car.

The drive from Port Royal to Darlington was another hour. So we arrived about dusk.

When Dad went to pull in the drive way, there were two Ute's parked there.

"Who's here?" asked Sokka.

"Aang and Gyatso," he answered.

"But don't they live together?" I asked.

"Yes, but the Ute's are for you guys so you can get around, and sort of a welcome home present," he said.

'Welcome home…this is defiantly not my home,' I thought.

"Thanks, Dad…I dibs Blue" I said.

In truth I loved it, but they didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, thanks Dad!" said Sokka, admiring his green one.

"You're welcome," he grinned.

"Hey, Hakoda, you coming or not?!" yelled a voice from the porch of Dad's house.

Dad's house was two stories with two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs and a bedroom, kitchen, lounge room and a laundry downstairs.

"Katara, Sokka, your remember Aang and Gyatso?" asked Dad when we made it to the front door.

"Hi," said Aang.

Aang was about fifteen now, but he still had his bald head. He wore blue jeans, a yellow top and an orange jacket.

"Yeah, I remember you. Hi. So, are you going to Darlington High?" I asked.

"No, I go to Boya High," he answered.

"Oh well, it would have been nice to know someone there."

"Oh, I remember you now! How you been? Keeping a sharp eye on Toph?" Sokka said, nudging Aang playfully.

Toph is Aang's best friend. She's the same age and has long black hair. We always thought he likes her.

"Well…" he started.

"So, are we going inside?" asked Hakoda, saving Aang from having to answer.

"Yeah, game will start soon," agreed Gyatso.

"Katara, your room's the spare room and Sokka, yours is your old room. I've cleared some space for you guys in the bathroom," Dad informed us.

"Ok Dad, I'm going to unpack and then I'm going to bed, ready for school tomorrow," I said, walking to my room.

"Yeah, I'll do the same after I get something to eat around here," said Sokka looking around eagerly.

'Sokka, Sokka, Sokka, always thinking about you stomach,' I thought.

"Ok, call me if you need anything. I'll be watching the footy," Dad said.

"Ok, see you later Aang and Gyatso," I waved, walking to my room.

The good thing about Dad is that he doesn't hover over you to see if you're all right. He just lets you come to him.

Once I got to my new room, I looked around. It was small. It had a window, cupboard, bed and a desk. On the desk, I noticed a laptop.

'Where is Dad getting the money to buy these things?' I wonder.

Yeah, my dad's a Policeman, but in a small town like this, the pay isn't that much.

After looking around my room, I unpacked and went to bed. But I didn't fall asleep straight away like I wanted to, because of all the noise the rain was making outside.

'How I hate the rain,' I thought, as I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

So tell me what you think good, bad, Ok, horrible

And thanks to Appa-Appa-Away for being my beta reader

RNR

Bob


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry Haven't Updated in a long long long long long long long long long long long time but year 12 and posting stories and to good. Any way sorry 4 the long wait and I'm even more sorry that I won't be able to update again till about the 1st of April com I'm going to England , France and Rome 4 5 week but when I get back there will be 1 or 2 chapters a week promise . So here is Chapter 2

The next morning, I got up and walked into the bathroom to give my face a wash. As I looked into the mirror, I saw my reflection. I have very tanned skin and my big blue eyes staring back at me. For someone who lived in the South Pole my howl life, I had such tanned skin. Actually, most people did, but not as dark as mine. Then there was my hair. It was a massive bush of brown locks! I was going to stick out like a sore thumb at this school, against all the green and brown Earth Kingdom eyes with the pale or lightly tanned skin.

Sick of looking at myself, I washed my face, brushed my hair, then put half of it up, leaving the rest down.

Then I walked pasted by brother's bed room on the way to breakfast.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!"

"Go a way," he replied.

"It's time for school," I said.

"Fine – Yawn – I'm up," he said, coming to the door and following me down stairs.

For breakfast, I had cereal. Once I ate that, I said "Bye" to Dad and Sokka and went on my way to school. I was attending Darlington High School, and Sokka was attending York Shire University. He's doing a degree in Physics, Biology and Sport. Sokka looks and acts like a brainless guy, but he's actually very smart.

I finally found the school after many wrong turns. I saw that most of the cars were all fairly new compared to mine. Oh joy, another reason that will make me sticks out. If I didn't find another person like me, what were my chances of being happy here? It's because I don't relate to people my age well. Now that I think about it, I don't relate to people in general at all. I like keeping to my self. Unlike Sokka; he's got more friends then I can poke a stick at.

When I hopped out of the car, it started to poor down with rain. So I ran under cover. I could feel the stares of the other kids on me as I tried to locate the office. Once I found a sign I walked as fast as I could to get away from the stares. In side the office was small with a lady behind a desk and a few chairs to sit on by the door.

"Hello," I said, walking up to the desk.

"Oh, hello, I'm Aunt Wu," she introduced herself. "And you are…?"

"Katara Waters," I replied.

"Oh, Katara, so nice to finally meet you. You Dad talks so highly about you. I suppose you're here to get your time table and map?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, and you need each of your teachers to fill this out for you. Bring it back at the end of the day please," she said, passing me three sheets of paper.

"Thanks," I muttered as I walk out.

Looking at my time table it said:

English, History, Sport, Lunch, Trig and Biology.

So not wanting to be late for my first day of school, I followed the map to room L4 for my English class.

As I was about to walk into my English class, a boy about my age popped up in front of me.

"Hello, my names Hahn," he said.

"Katara," I replied, trying to pass him.

"I know Chef O Police's daughter. So... do you want to hang with me and my group?" he asked as he blocked my way.

_I don't even know you,_ I thought, _but if it gets you off my back…_

"Yeah, whatever," I said, finally walking past him, into class.

"Yeah...cool...um...see you there," he replied, walking in after me.

I went to the teacher and told the teacher my name. And he just gawked at me after seeing my name –not a good response – and I just went red in the face. He then sent me to an empty desk at the back – I hoped no one would stare at the new girl, but as usual, I had no such luck.

After English, I went to History which was good. Everyone minded their own business. But in Sport, I had problems.

"Katara Waters, you're up," said the sport teacher, handing me a baseball bat.

"Sir, I don't think you want me playing; I have bad coordination skills."

"Stop complaining and get out there."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I muttered.

"Batter up!" yelled the pitcher, as the ball came at me, so I just swung the bat. The ball then went '_fling'_ into the pitcher's groin and the bat that I let go of went '_fling'_ into the umpire's stomach.

"Ouch," I winced, walking up to the pitcher.

"Sorry, I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen," I said to the pitcher.

"It's ok... I'll be fine. I'm The Duke, by the way."

"Katara."

"Katara Waters?"

"Yes."

"Cool... so you want to sit with me for lunch... I mean you don't have to."

"... Sorry I already said yes to someone. Maybe another time?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, better get back over here," I said, walking off.

After Sport, it was finally lunch time.

"Hey, Katara, over here," waved Hahn.

"Hi," I said, walking over to the table.

"Hi, Katara this is everyone. We got Yue, Jin and Song. Then Lee and The Duke," said Hahn.

"Yeah, we all already met," said The Duke, glairing at Hahn.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, great, a shiny new play toy," muttered Yue.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing," she waved off.

As I ate, I looked around at all the people, and then I saw the most beautiful people I ever saw walk in.

"Who are they?" I asked in awareness.

"Who...? Oh, the Sonzins'," said Yue.

"Yeah, the one with the long braid is Ty Lee. She's the cheery one out of the group and the boy with her is Lee," explained Song.

Ty Lee was a fair skinned girl with brown hair and was wearing pink.

Lee, on the other hand, was wearing all black with the same shade of brown hair and he also had pale skin.

"She seems cheery," I commented.

"She always is. Next are Azula and the one that looks like he's in pain is Haru. Azula is not one of the adopted children," said Jin.

"Adopted?"

"Yeah they're all adopted," said Yue.

"And they're all together, together," said Jin.

Azula was a tall girl with midnight black hair and was wearing a red and black outfit. She had pale skin and blood red lips. Haru was wearing black and green with his brown hair and lightly tanned skin.

Last to walk in was a tall boy who looked like Azula, with his midnight hair and pale skin and he also had black and red clothing. He was so handsome.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Zuko. He's Azula's brother," giggled Jin.

"He's not with anyone?" I asked.

"No, apparently none of the girls are good enough for him, so don't bother," replied Yue bitterly.

The way she said it, it sounded like she had been rejected by him.

I looked back at him as he walked past our table and it looked like he was trying not to laugh.

For the rest of lunch, I stole glances at the Sozins' table till the bell rang.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

See ya all when I get back


End file.
